movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What Sort Of Things Do Stephen and Some of His Friends Carry In Spoof Travels, Episodes, Specials, and Other Stuff?/Gallery
Here is a list of things that Stephen and his friends carry during spoof travels. Gallery Heroes Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier).png|Stephen Squirrelsky (baby carrier) (when he has Bradley after adopting him) Me with a fake cigar..png|Andrew Catsmith (toy cigar) Robert Cheddarcake (corn-cob pipe).png|Robert Cheddarcake (toy corn-cob pipe) Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier).png|Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier) (when he has John after giving birth to him) Ryan Fluffers (pipe).png|Ryan Fluffers (toy corn-cob pipe) Ian (stick).png|Ian Fluffers (toy stick) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe).png|Griffer Feist (toy pipe) Mr. Danny Hamster (baby carrier).png|Danny Hamster (baby carrier) (when he has Danny after giving birth to him) Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe).png|Einstein (toy pipe) Natane Whotter (cigarette).png|Natane Whopper (toy cigarette) Gnorm (Pipe).png|Gnorm Hill-Billies (toy corn-cob pipe) Delbert (1).png|Delbert Vult-R (toy stick) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe).png|Rocky Raccoon (toy pipe) Mrs Andrina Chinchella.png|Andrina Chinchella (toy kitten) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette).png|Psy C. Snowing (toy cigarette) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe).png|Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (toy corn-cob pipe) Mr Anderson Joey (stogie).png|Anderson Joey (toy stogie) Mr Big C (stogie).png|Big C (toy stogie) Mr Comquateater (pipe).png|Comquateater (toy pipe) Owen Antler (pipe) (baby carrier).png|Owen Antler (toy pipe and baby carrier) (when he has Kessie after giving birth to her) Pecky Swallow (music pipe).png|Pecky Swallow (toy music pipe) Mr Chris Pepper (baby carrier).png|Chris Pepper (baby carrier) Vilburt Oinks (cigarette).png|Vilburt Oinks (toy cigarette) Priscilla (baby carrier).png|Priscilla (Baby Carrier) (when he has Larry after giving birth to him) Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, pipe, and tongue).png|Waldo Weasel (ring, baby carrier, pipe, and tongue) (when he Roderick after giving birth to him) Charles Weasel (Straw).png|Charles Weasel (toy straw) Mr Danny Danbul (pipe).png|Danny Danbul (toy pipe) Olie-Polie Berry (pipe).png|Olie-Polie Berry (toy pipe) Tia Tabby-Cat (apron baby carrier).png|Apron Baby Carrier (when she has Billy after giving birth to him) Tongueo Money (pipe) (baby carrier).png|Tongueo Money (toy pipe and baby carrier) (when he has Luke after giving birth to him) Rompo Money (baby carrier) (with pipe).png|Rompo Money (toy pipe and baby carrier) (when he has Walter after giving birth to him) Walter Beakers (pipe).png|Walter Beakers (toy pipe) Mr Elroy Oakdale (1) (Baby Carrier).png|Elroy Oakdale (toy stick and baby carrier) (when he has Canard after giving birth to him) Kirk Bunzers (pipe).png|Kirk Bunzers (toy pipe) Yoses Varky (stick).png|Yoses Varky (toy stick) Kenai Hidna (straw).png|Kenai Hidna (toy straw) Zack Black (pipe).png|Zack Black (toy pipe) Jaden Adorable (pipe) (baby-carrier).png|Jaden Adorable (toy corn-cob pipe) Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (cigar).png|Daniel Alaska (toy cigar) Olivia (HTF) (baby carrier).png|Olivia (baby carrier) (when he has Drewy after adopting him) Gopher White (baby carrier).png|Gopher White) (baby carrier) Reginald Husky (cigar).png|Reginald Husky (cigar) Jimmy Jeepers (pipe).png|Jimmy Jeepers (toy pipe) Rosie Stoatbert (baby carrier).png|Rosie Stoatbert (baby carrier) (when she has Bruce after adopting him from his old mother, who needs aiding) Thumbelina Martenaphine (1).png|Thumbelina (blue cape) Thumbelina Martenaphine (2).png|Thumbelina (red cape) Arthur Pantha (cigarette).png|Arthur Pantha (toy cigarette) Isaac Pollyanna (Daddy).png|Isaac Pollyanna (pipe) Polly Pollyanna.png|Polly Pollyanna (toy mouse) Theodore Adorable (fake cigarette holder).png|Theodore Adorable (fake cigarette holder) It's Lachy Dragon.png|Lachy Dragon (toy corn-cob pipe) It's Sam Dog.png|Sam Dog (toy pipe) It's Phillip Cat.png|Phillip Cat (toy pipe) It's Glen Beaver.png|Glen Beaver (toy pipe) It's Mike Squirrel.png|Mile Squirrel (toy pipe) Jack Penguin.png|Jack Penguin (toy pipe) Jim Gerbil.png|Jim Gerbil (toy pipe) Fitz Cow.png|Fitz Cow (toy corn-cob pipe) Jones Warthog (cigarette).png|Jones Warthog (toy cigarette) It's Connor Lion (pipe).png|Connor Lion (toy corn-cob pipe) It's Casey Chicken.png|Casey Chicken (toy cigarette) James Horse (pipe).png|James Horse (toy pipe) Sim Joey.png|Sim Joey (toy pipe) Angus Rodenteen (stogie).png|Angus Rodenteen (toy stogie) Huford Rodenteen (Straw).png|Huford Rodenteen (toy straw) Rodger Wolf.png|Rodger Wolf (toy corn-cob pipe) Brain Panda.png|Brian Panda (toy stogie) Barney Eagle.png|Barney Eagle (toy pipe) Andrea Galagolia (2).png|Andrea Galagolia (cape with hoodie) Pecos Goat.png|Pecos Goat (toy cigar) Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette).png|Lawrence Barkson (fake cigarette) Alfred Barkson (piece of straw).png|Alfred Barkson (piece of straw) Eric Mongoose.png|Eric Mongoose (toy pipe) Joey Fox.png|Joey Fox (toy cigarette) It's David Platypus.png|David Platypus (piece of straw) Steven Cow.png|Steven Cow (toy cigarette holder) It's Dave Deer.png|Dave Deer (toy stogie) Roginald Galagolia (pipe).png|Roginald Galagolia (toy pipe) Tex Dragon (stogie).png|Tex Dragon (toy stogie) Eddie S-Glider.png|Eddie S-Glider (toy corn-cob pipe) Emmitt Cheela (Pipe).png|Emmitt Cheela (toy pipe) Tedmund Hartendela (fake cigarette).png|Tedmund Hartendela (fake cigarette) Villains Manfred Macavity.png|Manfred Macavity (stick) Springbaky Plain (corn-cob pipe).png|Springbaky Plain (corn-cob pipe) Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe).png|Chimpy Chump (pipe) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with cigar).png|Franklin 'Terrible Pauper' (cigar) Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare.png|Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare (stogie) Mr Dim Cockatoo (bone).png|Dim Cockatoo (bone) Mr Bazooka Poxers (cigar).png|Bazooka Poxers (cigar) Mr Bull Dog (stogie).png|Bull Dog (stogie) Cale Sniffer.png|Cale Sniffer (cigarette holder) Quint Gouda.png|Quint Gouda (cigar) Tim Nutmeg.png|Tim Nutmeg (stogies) Bullseye O'Wally.png|Bullseye O'Wally (corn-cob pipe) Kentucky Laughfers.png|Kentucky Laughfers (cigar) Trevor Meowy Sr. (with a pipe).png|Trevor Meowy Sr. (pipe) The Feisty Badger (stogie).png|Feisty Badger (stogie) Lionel Diamond (1) (stogie).png|Lionel Diamond (stogie) The Poisonous Snake (cork).png|Poisonous Snake (cork) Jackal O'Tucksy (stoogie).png|Jackal O'Tucksy (stogie) Slade Spider (stogie).png|Slade Spider (stogie) Farmer Macusoper.png|Farmer Macusoper (straw) It's Carlos Spider.png|Carlos Spider (stogie) Bandit John Cat.png|John Cat (cigarette) Bandit George Spider.png|George Spider (stogie) Thomas O'Skunks.png|Thomas O'Skunks (cigarette) It's Dennis Jackal (yolk).png|Dennis Jackal (yolk) Patti Gerbiko.png|Patti Gerbiko (stick) Mickey Fire-Dragon.png|Mickey Dragon (pipe) Jagger Dagger-Spider.png|Jagger Spider (stogie) Jones Casey-Crane.png|Jones Crane (corn-cob pipe) Graham Otter.png|Graham Otter (stogie) Kark Goldtee (pipe).png|Kark Goldtee (corn-cob pipe) Edward Wolverine.png|Edward Wolverine (cigarette) Gary Tiger.png|Gary Tiger (cigarette) Justin Hamster.png|Justin Hamster (cigarette) Benton Snoaty (stick).png|Benton Snoaty (stick) Text Snoaty (cigarette).png|Text Snoaty (cigarette) Dyke Pardee (cigar).png|Dyke Pardee (cigar) It's Albert Einstein Weasel.png|Albert Weasel (pipe) Jack Squirrel.png|Jack Squirrel (cigarette) Humbert Monkey.png|Humbert Monkey (pipe) Lee Spider.png|Lee Spider (stogie) Eric Mouse.png|Eric Mouse (stogie) Welch Hawkins (stogie).png|Welch Hawkins (stogie) Caldolph Peafowl (straw).png|Caldolph Peafowl (straw) Dolores Blacks (piece of straw).png|Dolores Blacks (piece of straw) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Things To Be Carried Category:Galleries